jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Eeshrin Ot'Hyne
|Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Männlich |Haut=Gräulich |Haare=Graugrün |Augen=Gelb |Größe= |Körpermasse= |Merkmale= |Dienstnummer= |Geburt= |Tod= |Heimat=Caamas |Stationierung= |Familie=Familie Ot'Hyne |Beruf=Senator |Mentor= |Meister= |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=Galaktische Republik }} Eigenübersetzung von „We, the Republic, stand at a crossroads, and the lessons of the past risk being forgotten to appease anxious constituents.“ aus Point / Counterpoint: Military Creation Act Eeshrin Ot'Hyne war zur Zeit der Separtistenbewegung von Graf Dooku Senator von Caamas im Senat der Galaktischen Republik. Biografie Aufstellung einer Armee Eigenübersetzung von „Throughout the galaxy examples of this cycle are plainly evident. Arms races have destroyed nations and sundered planets. Do we need entire sectors -- entire regions -- ''the entire Republic -- set ablaze before we recognize the danger?“'' aus Point / Counterpoint: Military Creation Act miniatur|links|180px|Gesprächsführer der Gegenseite: [[Terrinald Screed]] Nachdem im Jahre 22 VSY die Klonkriege begannen, sprach sich Eeshrin Ot'Hyne im Rahmen einer Sendung des HoloNetz' stark und überzeugt gegen die Aufstellung einerGroßen Armee der Republik aus und vertrat damit die weiteren Gegner der Armee. Die Gegenseite vertrat Terrinald Screed, der sich für die Errichtung einer Armee aussprach. Eeshrin Ot'Hyne erinnerte daran, dass die Galaktische Republik bereits seit einem Jahrtausend in keinen tatsächlichen Krieg verwickelt war und vertrat die Ansicht, dass die Republik etwaige Gefahren rechtzeitig erkennen und durch Diplomatie entschärfen konnte, da ansonsten die gesamte Republik vernichtet würde. Zudem merkte er an, dass die Militärs der Republik einen Krieg für ihre eigenen zwecke nutzen würden und die Credits, die für eine Armee aufgebracht werden müssten, besser in das diplomatische Korps der Galaktischen Republik investiert werden oder dem Refugee Relief Movement gespendet werden sollten. Im Rahmen seiner Kundgebung zitierte er Finis Valorum, der während seiner Amtszeit während des Stark-Hyperraum-Krieges sagte, dass die Republik nur Ursachen, die zum Krieg führen, finden und beseitigen müsste, damit es keinen Krieg mehr gebe. Konflikte im Andoanischen Raum Eigenübersetzung von „I had hoped we had seen the last of open, unprovoked hostility at Antar 4. This event has, sadly, proven me wrong.“ aus Shots Fired in Andoan Space Kurz darauf kam es zu einem einem Scharmützel bei Antar IV im Mittleren Rand. Einige Aqualishaner von Ando hatten sich bewaffnet und sich eine Flotte zugelegt, mit der sie Captain Kendra Tissido an Bord ihrer Quickwit attackierten und sie so zur Flucht in den Hyperraum zwangen. Im Rahmen einer Sendung im HoloNetz zu diesem Zwischenfall betonte Eeshrin Ot'Hyne, dass er gehofft hatte, den letzten offenen und unprovozierten Kampf auf Antar 4 gesehen zu haben, diese Hoffnungen durch dieses Ereignis jedoch vernichtet wurden. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Eigenübersetzung von „The panacea for that fear, the militarists would have you believe, is an army. But that promise is hollow. Violence begets violence, and equipping ourselves for violence will lead to an inevitable and bloody course.“ aus Point / Counterpoint: Military Creation Act Eeshrin Ot'Hyne war ein Caamasi und für seine pazifistische Denkweise bekannt. Als die Republik mit Beginn der Klonkriege darüber diskutierte, ob eine Armee aufgestellt werden sollte, vertrat Eeshrin Ot'Hyne klar die Gegner dieser Aktion und merkte an, dass die Republik nur die Ursachen für Gewalt finden und beseitigen müsste, damit es keinen Krieg gebe. Eeshrin Ot'Hyne war immer ein großer Unterstützer von Kanzler Finis Valorum gewesen, weil dieser eine ähnliche Denkweise wie er vertrat. Eeshrin Ot'Hyne wusste, dass das Versprechen der Militärs, das Allheilmittel gegen Angst sei eine Armee, hohl war und die Republik, würde sie für Gewalt ausgestattet, unvermeidlich auf einen blutigen Kurs geraten werde. Diese Ansicht vertrat er auch im öffentlichen HoloNetz, von dem er mehrmals interviewt wurde. Eeshrin Ot'Hyne vertrat immer die Ansicht, dass öffentliche Gelder besser für Wohltätigkeitsorganisationen wie das Refugee Relief Movement bereitgestellt wurden, anstatt in eine Armee investiert zu werden. Daher hoffte er auch stets, dass im Rahmen von Konflikten keine Gewalt eingesetzt wurde, sondern Diplomatie. In dieser Hoffnung wurde er jedoch immer wieder enttäuscht, wenn er von Berichten über erneute Übergriffe auf Wesen oder Kriege auf Planeten hörte. Hinter den Kulissen * Seinen ersten Auftritt verzeichnete Eeshrin Ot'Hyne am 14. Mai des Jahres 2002 im Artikel Point / Counterpoint: Military Creation Act in den HoloNetz-Nachrichten Jahrgang 531 Ausgabe 47. Dort wird er auch das erste Mal identifiziert und als pazifistischer Caamasi-Senator der Galaktischen Republik eingeführt. Seine einzig weitere Erwähnung verzeichnete er am 4. April 2002 im Artikel Shots Fired in Andoan Space in den HoloNetz-Nachrichten Jahrgang 531 Ausgabe 50 der HoloNetz News. * Die erste und bisher einzige Zeichnung von Eeshrin Ot'Hyne wurde vom Künstler Joe Corroney angefertigt und 2002 ihm Rahmen des Artikels Point / Counterpoint: Military Creation Act veröffentlicht. Quellen * * Einzelnachweise en:Eeshrin Ot'Hyne nl:Eeshrin Ot'Hyne pt:Eeshrin Ot'Hyne Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Caamasi Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Senatoren der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Legends